


How To Remember Your Cell Phone

by PictoJournalist



Series: AdriNath August (my favorite month of the year) [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictoJournalist/pseuds/PictoJournalist
Summary: For AdriNath August Day 7, DomesticEver since Adrien and Nathaniel moved into their newest house, Adrien has been forgetting to bring his phone to work. Nathaniel has a hard time figuring out a method to make him remember.





	How To Remember Your Cell Phone

Adrien had never been so bad at remembering to take his phone to work in his life after he and his husband moved into their newest house. 

It didn’t make much sense, actually, considering there were very few differences between the new house and the one they had just moved from. Sure, this house was closer to both the art studio Nathaniel worked at and the school Adrien worked at, and it was _little_ bit bigger than their last house, but there was apparently something about the change in size and placement of furniture that caused Adrien to just plain _forget_ his phone every day. He _never_ had this problem before.

Nathaniel hadn’t minded at first; he certainly tended to leave his phone behind sometimes, but by the fourth day in a row that he had tried calling his husband during his lunch break only for it to go straight to voicemail, he knew he had to do something about it. That was much easier said than done.

“Babe, don’t forget your phone,” he called drowsily one morning from their bedroom upon briefly waking up while Adrien finished getting ready for work, and he vaguely remembered hearing Adrien call back a not-so-far-away _don’t worry, I will!_

When he fully woke up a half hour later and got up to get himself some coffee, he found the phone sitting right on the stove. 

The next day, he left a note on the refrigerator that read “Don’t forget your phone today! Love you!” with several hearts around it. No luck there either, as Adrien told him later that saw the note but then forgot about it a few minutes later, which was why it still sat on the stove.

“Someone at the studio told me that putting a physical barrier in front of you can help you remember something you might be forgetting,” Nathaniel explained another day while pulling a chair up to the front door. 

“Okay, I _completely_ followed your instructions,” Adrien defended himself that evening, Nathaniel leaning against the kitchen table where the once again forgotten phone lay, “and it was all going just fine until I was half out out the door and remembered I forgot to grab the tests I’d graded last night.” 

At one point, Nathaniel had even sneaked the phone into Adrien’s work bag during the night, figuring there could be _no way_ he could forget it if he didn’t know it was there in the first place. However, he once again found it on the stove. Adrien reported that he had been trying to find it so he wouldn’t forget that time, found it in the bag and wondered why in the world it was already there, and aimlessly set it back down on the stove.

It was getting a bit exhausting googling different variations of “how to not forget to bring your phone to work” after several more failed attempts. Just when he thought he’d tried the last of his ideas, another came to mind. 

“You’re going to want to remember to pick up your phone before going to work tomorrow,” Nathaniel mentioned offhandedly while turning off the lights one night and cuddling up against Adrien, “because I’ve got a surprise for you if you do.” 

Adrien chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Nathaniel, gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, then lay his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. “I’m not trying to be difficult, but I doubt I’ll remember you said that tomorrow morning.” 

“Then you’d better dream that I’m reminding you to bring your phone to work tomorrow,” Nathaniel teased, and they exchanged a couple more lazy kisses before drifting off for the night. 

That morning, Adrien approached his wake-up routine as he always did, other than perhaps being slightly more rushed than usual since he hit “snooze” on the alarm clock a few time over. He got as far as grabbing his work bag and starting to open the door when the reminder hit him. 

_Your phone, you need to bring your phone. But… Nath said something about a surprise. What was that supposed to mean?_

With a gasp of realization, he stepped back into the kitchen and picked up the phone from the stove before leaving the house for real. 

The rest of his day went fairly normal as well, a typical day for all his classes—a little bit of a lecture, some in-class assigned reading, and some time to get started on homework or catch up on late assignments. A slow day, nothing to stress over or focus too hard on.

Suddenly, while he was working on grading some assignments, he heard his phone chime from inside his bag. A few startled students started checking their own phones to see if that had been their own notification noise, but Adrien was able to tell right away that it was his because of how close it sounded to him. Raising an eyebrow, he fished the phone out of his bag. 

_Nathaniel Kurtzberg-Agreste: [image attached]_

Raising an eyebrow, he tapped on the message and let it open. It took a few seconds of loading, but the image icon showed that his husband had sent a tiny, sketchy image, most likely done by colored pencil. He tried to squint at first to get a better look, but the quality from the icon alone didn’t show much.

When he double-tapped on the icon, however, it was much clearer, and his heart absolutely melted. 

The image depicted a drawing of a toucan with big, beady eyes and a beak turned upward in a large, open-beaked smile. Its mouth was open as it was surrounded by various speech bubbles. Each one of them read something along the lines of “You remembered your phone!”, “Good job!”, “Have a great day!”, and “I love you!” While it appeared as though it was done quickly, there was evidence that Nathaniel had put real precision into shading and coloring the toucan correctly. 

Oh, now if _that_ wasn’t too cute, he didn’t know what was. After some moments of uncontrollable blushing and staring at the sketch in absolute awe, he started to type back a response. He didn’t quite get to finish the response because one of his students in the front row cleared her throat to get his attention. 

“Hey, so why are we not allowed to use our phones in class when you get to do that?” she huffed. 

Adrien paused, glancing at the classroom door before speaking. It was closed, so no one on the outside could hear it. “Alright, first of all, I really _don’t_ mind if you use your phone sometimes in class just so long as you’re responsible about it and it doesn’t interfere with your work. Second, that was my husband, and I had no idea he was planning on texting me.” 

Upon saying that, he paused and recalled the “surprise” Nathaniel had mentioned yesterday. Okay, so he wasn’t aware of what the context was going to be on it. 

Another concerned student piped up, “Is everything okay?” 

“Oh, everything’s fine!” Adrien grinned, starting up the projector and setting his phone underneath it. “No, he’s just been trying to help me remember to bring my phone here—I’ve been forgetting since we moved houses. He said he had a surprise for me if I remembered it today, so he just sent it to me…” 

The projector finally booted up, and Adrien shifted the phone so it showed Nathaniel’s drawing. Some students chuckled at the image, others cooed, and even more marveled at it with wide eyes and amazed comments. 

“Your husband drew that? Whoa, that’s sweet!” 

“I’m not that surprised, I remember him saying his husband was an artist. That’s still super good, though.” 

“That is honestly the cutest toucan I’ve ever seen, oh my god!” 

“Is this relationship goals? I think this is relationship goals. This is _definitely_ relationship goals.”

“Okay, but I would actually kill a man to ever be that good at shading.”

While the comments poured in, Adrien screenshotted the image on the projector before taking the phone back and formulating a text. His original draft had been a simple “Thanks babe! Love you, see you when I get home!”, but his students’ commentary was enough for him to send a series of texts passing on the compliments. 

Another minute passed, and he got another text response. 

_Nathaniel Kurtzberg-Agreste: You get one of those every day you remember to bring your phone to work. Sound good? :)_

Adrien never forgot to bring his phone to work ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know this one's a bunch shorter than the rest of my stories, but I've been in a massive funk all day and have a huge headache. I was honestly afraid I'd manage to get behind another day. So, given everything, I feel pretty good about this one. I'm pretty excited for the prompts coming up for the senses, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Also, I will (hopefully) be posting my fics on AO3 to my new writing blog, pictojournalistwrites.tumblr.com!


End file.
